Day Dreams
by Snoaz
Summary: Whatever Blue might say, he still thought he was the handsome one. Gold-centric drabble with hinted Oldrival.


**A/N:**

**Gold fans can rejoice, because he actually has the main role in my story for once. It was fun to write him, especially his interaction with Blue - they're both cheeky, but in a different way. And note the difference in treatment Green and Gold get. You can automatically lead from that if I'm a fan of Oldrivalshipping or Buttshipping, haha. (Okay, I might like the latter in a serious, _serious _crack way. But my opinion is that Gold just likes pretty ladies, and that since Blue's the prettiest of all... he _has _to like her. But not in _that _way, if you know what I mean ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pokémon. (As if someone thought I did...?)**

* * *

Dreams

Everything was quiet and peaceful: from the softly cabling water to the serene blue sky, from the drifting white clouds to the figure lying in the midst of it. Everything – until a bomb-like sound and a furious splashing shattered the perfect scene.

"Gold!" Blue fell from her air-bed, wet in an instant and gasping for air. "You – you idiot! What do you think you're doing?"

"Taking a fresh dive, of course," he grinned. He leaned back with a pleased expression on his face, then added, "Plus, I thought you might need some company."

"I don't know how you came to that conclusion," she spat, "but it's false. The only thing I know for sure is that I'm now soaking wet because of _you_. So much thanks for that."

"Ah, you're welcome," he said, leaning lazily against the side of the pool. "I'm always more than willing to help a lady in despair, especially a pretty one. As I always say: the wetter the better!"

Blue, who had been attempting to climb on her air-mattress again, turned around with a shocked expression on her face. "I'll try very hard to forget you ever said such a thing."

"Don't get yourself in a knot, Blue." He let go of the pool's edge and swam her way in a few breast-crawls. "You'd better put your energy in thinking of what we're going to do today."

"What do you mean, 'we'?" she asked in an irritated voice. "There's no such thing as 'us' going to do anything today. I'm planning on continuing lying here in peace, and you'd better be on leaving this place this instant. And _don't _keep your hands there," she added in a dangerous tone, shoving his lingering arm away from the bed. "Go play with Silver or something."

"I don't know where he is," he replied reluctantly, a sulking look on his face.

"I have a hunch that is exactly what he aimed for," Blue yawned, leaning backwards and closing her eyes. "Well, find another way to occupy yourself, then. My brain will go out in ten seconds and I won't reply to anything you say, whatever silly tries you may come up with."

Gold was silent for a while, watching Blue as she promptly fell asleep. He had to give her credit for keeping her promise. (It didn't occur to him she was just faking.) Just as he thought about splashing her – or something – he noticed a movement in the corner of his eye. With a slight turn of his head, he could see a figure nearing the pool, a duck-like Pokémon beside him.

"What's Green doing here?" he muttered. The next second, he felt a splash of water coming over him as Blue sat up without warning, balancing precariously on the air-bed.

"What was that for?" he asked annoyed, messing up his wet hair. "I thought your brain would be turned off. Doesn't that mean that – " He stopped, looking from Blue to the incoming figure on the other side. "No way. You started awake because I said his _name_?"

"Huh? Of course not," Blue answered absent-mindedly, not looking at Gold.

"You were asleep!" he retorted in a louder voice than necessary, annoyed at her act of point-blank ignoring him. "Would you jolt awake like that if you heard _my _name?"

"Probably," Blue said, directing her gaze at Gold for he first time. "But only because the nightmare would become too hard to endure."

"Thanks a lot," he replied, a hurt expression (half-mocked, half-real) on his face. "What did I do to deserve such cruelties?"

Blue looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"…okay, perhaps I might think of some things. But hey, I find it very unfair that apparently you're having nightmares about me, but entirely different dreams about Green."

"Life's unfair, Gold," she replied, yawning.

"You didn't deny."

Blue looked at Gold again, a light blush on her face. "I was sleep talking."

"Awake?"

"…you forget I ever said that, and I'll forget all the unnameable things you've done. _For the time being_," she added warningly, catching sight of his euphoric expression.

"It's a deal," he smirked, wiping his finger along his nose in a jaunty movement. "So now that's out of the way: won't you join me in the water?"

She shot him look of disbelief. "Don't you know a 'no' when you hear one?"

"I know when not to give up."

"Well, this certainly isn't such a case. You're wasting your time."

He let out a deep sigh. "I hate wasted time. Every second of life has to be exciting."

"Then why you're still here?"

"You're pretty exciting, I'd say."

"Skipping that part, too." She looked with a skewed eye to the other of the pool. "You can start hunting Silver now. And forget the witty remark about me and said line," she added, just when Gold opened his mouth.

"Alright," he grumbled. "Have it your way. I'll leave you and the object of your dreams alone."

Blue's head whirled around, a dangerous look on her face. "Eh, forget I said that too," he said, hastily correcting himself. "I just want to know one thing: why do you even like Green more than me?"

"Well, for starters he doesn't ask questions like that."

"Hm, good point," Gold replied, rubbing his chin.

"And he doesn't jump into the pool causing me to fall in the water. Or try grabbing me. Or hit on me with horribly wrong lines."

"Yeah, yeah, I get the point; no need to crush my self-image even further," the black-haired boy interrupted, waving his arms. He paused, then looked at her hopefully. "And the looks-department?"

Blue gave him a half smile, adjusting her sunglasses. "Sorry, Gold. Not even there." And with a hand wave, she bade him farewell.

While grumbling heavily under his breath, he swam to the side of the pool. Contrary to what Blue thought, he knew a hopeless case when he saw one. And this one definitely didn't look very promising. But on the other hand – he felt a leap of joy – tomorrow there was another day, and another day meant other chances. And other girls. Upon leaving the pool, he shot Green a knowing look (who answered with two raised eye-brows).

In the time it would take Green to figure things out though – he had visions of seas of time – Gold was more than willing to privilege Blue with his company. Perhaps he should start right away already, before she started to get too lonely… He smiled to himself and crossed the lawn. Yes, life definitely wasn't so bad after all. You just had to look in the right places.

(From the corner of his eye, he spotted a group of bikini-clad girls. His smile grew and his heart rose. Blue could wait – she already had the guy of her dreams, after all.)


End file.
